Around The World
by writer.in.wonderland23
Summary: Just a series of one shots about Rebekah showing Matt the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Matt POV **

To be honest, being at an airport was an overwhelming experience. Never being outside of Mystic Falls and then thrust into this terrifying place of bustling and irritated people was quite the experience. Yet Rebekah breezed through the place like she owned it. Her haughty attitude got things done in a place like this. My nice guy attitude was spit on here.

She took my hand as she led me through the airport and to the flight labeled for Alaska. When we finally boarded the flight attendant led us to the seats in a curtained off area. This part of the plane was painted different and no matter had I not been on a plane in my life, I knew immediately we were in first class. I sat down gingerly, afraid to break something. Rebekah sat down beside me, completely at ease. She nudged me, catching my attention. "Easy Matt, you look nervous." I shook my head at her and smiled. "No just a bit overwhelmed." She just shakes her head. "We'll be in Anchorage in 10 hours. Just close your eyes and try to relax."

**Rebekah POV **

Matt looked like a little boy when he slept. All the worry lines disappeared from his face and he was truly beautiful. I noticed he was also a deep sleeper. The plane hit turbulence that even scared me a little bit but all he did was shift and sigh. I smiled at his so human tendencies. He truly was beautiful. The plane touched down on the runway and Matt jerked awake with a gasp. I put down my vogue magazine and calmly reach for my stuff in the overhead bin as Matt takes in his surroundings. He clears his throat and smiles at me. We leave the plane and get through the airport without Matt looking like he would rather be anywhere else.

Outside the airport a small town car is waiting for us. The snow on the ground, I can see amazes Matt. I can see the small child in him that can't wait to have snowball fights, build snowmen, and sled down hills. I give the driver directions to the house and he turns up into the gated community and Matt's eyes widen. We keep driving deeper into the community as the houses get more and more posh. Finally the driver stops at the most posh one on top of the hill and Matt's eyes go the widest I have seen them yet. The alpine lodge look alike amazes Matt as he climbs the icy steps to the house. The insides are furnished with deer heads, marble fireplaces, and the furriest carpets known to man. Chandeliers hang from the ceilings. Maids bustle around the house and Matt looks uncomfortable as they take his luggage and scurry away towards the upstairs rooms.

"Matt can I ask you something?" I state shyly. He merely smiled at my familiar face. "You are free to decline if you feel uncomfortable but would you like a guest room to yourself or would you like to share a room with me?"

He blanches for a second but he takes a deep breath and smiles at me. "I think I would like a room to myself for a few days." I feel kind of crestfallen at his statement but I give him a tight lipped smile to hide it. "Well get comfortable. We are gonna be here for the next week." Matt smiles at me and gently and tentatively gives me a kiss on the cheek.

I smile and the issue of not sleeping in the same room is forgotten in the blink of an eye. We head out the next day all smiles, looking like any young and happy couple. We trek to the Anchorage airport and climb aboard a small plane no more than 30 feet long. Matt looks apprehensive climbing in such a small plane but when he sees the leather seats and small flat screens he relaxes. We fly for about 6 hours and civilization seems to get sparser and sparser as we fly farther. Finally all we see is the occasional caribou herd. The plane lands and we get out. The small tent set up for us is exactly how I wanted it. The small twin beds with the zero degree sleeping bags where exactly the right consistency and everything I asked for was right where I wanted was there.

Romantic candles, roses and it was simply perfect. Matt smiles and then shivers. I can almost see his body temperature dropping by the minute. My heart drops as there is nothing I can do. We finally climb into bed and I see him start to shiver even in the bag. I watch him for a second and decided I was gonna do something even if it wouldn't help. I climb into his bag with him and I feel the cold of his fingertips on my skin. I feel him warming up in a second. I nestle into his chest and he wakes up. He looks down at me and I smile at him. He smiles back and closes his eyes again. It was when I got a call that the sled would be leaving soon that I woke Matt up. He groaned and I actually had to suppress an 'aww' from escaping my lips.

The ride to the viewing area was short and cold, for Matt anyways. We came over the hill and that was when he saw them, The Northern Lights.

**Matt POV **

They were beautiful, actually there were no words to describe them. It was like supernatural beauty, something Bonnie's magic would cook up. I caught Rebekah looking at me out of the corner of my eye and turned to her. She was looking at me like I was looking at the lights, with awe. I turned back to the lights as they turned color. From blue to green to yellow to purple to blue. They swirled and wove their way through the sky in a symphony that I had no control over. I even gasped as a swirl of pink swept over the slow moving blues and greens. It was beauty in it's true form.

I was walking towards the lights, transfixed by their beauty. Rebekah takes my hand and leads me towards the sled taking out two foldable chairs. I look at her and she smiles. "A human experience." she says simply. I smile at her and she blushes. I laugh and then shiver. It is damn cold in the Alaska. We get all settled in our chairs and Rebekah hands me a thermos filled with the richest, thickest, hot cocoa you can imagine. I caught a glimpse of her thermos and saw red in the liquid and thought I might be sick on the snow but Rebekah only smiles, unaware of my internal dilemma.I give a tight lipped grin to hide the discomfort and she sees nothing wrong. We watch the lights for about an hour before I start to shift uncomfortably and start to say how I can't feel my toes. We get back to camp quicker than I have ever seen and Rebekah piles on all the blankets and puts a thermos on my toes. She touches my lips lightly. "Your lips are blue Matt." she says worriedly. I pass out but I feel the eyes of Rebekah on me all night so I sleepily open my arms and make room in my sleeping bag for her to climb in with me. I feel her hesitation hit the air but I sleepily pat the spot I vacated and she climbs in tentatively. I don't even remember this but somehow in the morning she had burrowed into my arms, her face smooshed against my chest and my arms protectively cocooned around her. It surprised me to say the least but I was totally okay with it. I mean there was just a thousand year old Original cuddled into my chest. Rebekah sighed deeply. "Quit thinking so hard Matt. I can practically hear it. It's interrupting my beauty sleep." The rumble in my chest makes her giggle and we sit for a few minutes.

Finally the cold gets to me and I suggest we get going. After an hour we get back to the mansion and I sit in front of the fireplace, a fire roaring in the pit, pulling my core body temperature back up to normal. Rebekah brings me a cup of broth and sits down next to me. I sip it gingerly. She only smiles and checks my pulse with her fingers.

"Your pulse is back up to normal, you should be safe from hypothermia in a while." she smiles again and despite my shy and socially awkward tendencies I smile back at her, hiding my shy grin behind the cup of broth.

We had arrived back at the house just before dawn because we had watched the Lights at almost 3 am, which happens to be just the coldest time of the day in Alaska just so that is known to the public. I see the maids begin to pull our bags down to the staircase and I look to see Rebekah posting a note to one of her brothers. It finally dawns on me that we are leaving.

"Rebekah why are we leaving so early." We have only spent 4 days here, I thought it was a week?"

She smiles at me and chuckles. "I got a call from Nik when I was fixing my makeup and he says it requires the whole family to be present. Don't worry I don't want to leave either. It is beautiful."

She gave a sad sigh and began to give orders to the maids to go pack the town car with our bags. I sigh sadly and look out at the pristine white snow even though it is mid June. He takes a sigh and looks back out at the field in the back of the house.

Rebekah comes up behind me and puts her hand on my shoulder. "Matt it is time to leave." she gently pulls me up from the ground and takes my hand threading her fingers through mine. My heart jumps to my throat and she has the same expression. Tentatively I give her hand a squeeze and I see her smile the widest and brightest I have seen this whole trip and that is when the car honks and we are reminded that we have places to be.

**Rebekah POV **

We walked hand in hand to the town car and tentatively got into the car, hands still linked. At the security checkpoint we were almost unable to link hands but when the angry and rushed atmosphere of the airport he let go and I felt my heart plummet to my feet. I gave a sad smile and went through the checkpoint no questions asked. We flew back home in relative peace. We landed and went back home and we were in his truck when it stopped in front of my home in Mystic Falls with Nik and Elijah.

I looked to Matt and he just parked the truck and got out to get my bags, though he knew I was a vampire he still pulled my bags like the gentleman that was imprinted deep into his brain. I smiled at him and we smiled as he dropped the bag onto the smooth concrete of the driveway.

"Jeez Rebekah what do you have in these bags, stones?" I giggle a bit and he smiles again.

"No Matt, what is in that bag is the height of fashion in Paris, Milan, and most of Europe and probably costs more than the average family spends in 10 years so be careful with that!" I mock glare at him.

He mock glares back but can't seem to keep a straight face and breaks down into laughter. We both laugh as Klaus comes out onto the driveway, a smug look on his face and a deep set auroa of satisfaction radiating off of him.

"Hello Matt." Nik states calmly. Matt looks at him with a guarded expression but Klaus just smiles at the boy. I keep waiting for him to snap and then when Caroline appears in the threshold to the door about 10 feet away covered only in a blood red sheet, it makes so much more sense.

She sees the rest of us standing in the driveway, fully clothed and blushes at her underdressed state. When she spots Matt the blush intensifies and she waves at him and he blushes and waves back. I look at Klaus and he only rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment and shrugs nonchalantly. Matt clears his throat to catch my attentions and I turn back to him with a smile.

"Well I gotta go and wash my clothes. I'll see you later?" I smile at his cute and shy little ways .

"I promised to show you the world so I must go plan our next trip so we will be seeing each other again soon enough."

Matt then engulfed me in a sweet hug which was a bit awkward in front of Klaus but we made it work. "Goodbye Rebekah." he whispered in my ear before getting into his truck and speeding off.

The smile on my face was so wide I thought maybe it might split my face in two. Klaus rolled his eyes and beckoned me inside.

"You think I am coming inside when you still have unfinished business brother?" Klaus just smiles and his expression is practically predatory. He speeds back towards the house and the door slams before I even step foot off the property. I can hear the moans all the way down the street.

**A/N:**** Please don't forget to review guys! Oh and if you have a suggestion about a place where Matt and Rebekah should visit in their travels please just leave a review and tell me about it. :-) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Matt POV**

I was making rounds at The Grill, stocking things in the back when I heard a small rustle of cloth. I look around and when nothing appears I just turn back to work and that is when I feel someone's breath on my ear and turn around to see the youngest Mikaelson.

He smiles, but there is no joy just malicious intent with a spark of amusement. I open my mouth to call for Jeremy and Kol just shushes me with a finger to his lips.

"I'm not here to hurt you Matt." He says honestly. "Even though no matter how much I want to rip you limb from limb and watch you suffer mercilessly, I will not hurt Rebekah with Nik's new rules in place when Caroline moved in." Kol mocked, obviously repeating one of Klaus's rules.

"Anyways I am here with a message from Rebekah." My mood instantly went from fear to happiness at his words. Kol looked at me and smiled with devious intent. "Well quarterback you look like you have a thing for my sister. Let it be known that if she sheds a tear over you, you will wish you were never born." I seize up in fear and Kol just chuckles.

"No no Matt I won't hurt you, I am merely the messenger. I feel bad for you. You have to deal with her. You make her shed a tear and she will be the one kicking your ass and you might end up with a broken neck from Nik but that is a different story. Anyways Rebekah needs you to meet her right away and don't worry I have already 'talked' to your boss. She needs you to stop by the mansion immediately, oh and pack a bag. " the Original winks and flashes away.

I feel like a giddy little kid and immediately take off my apron and work shirt and run out the back, pulling my hoodie over my head to protect from the unusual summer rains that had started up earlier that week.

My tires squeal to a stop in front of my house as I run in, leaving the door completely open with no vampires being able to come in with the barrier. I throw open my leather suitcase and begin throwing in pairs of shirts, pants, and shoes. I then think about my looks and go to the mirror trying to fix my hair, thinking about how messed up it looked and then decided on a shower. I got out and put some fresh clothes on, picking my suitcase off the bed and hurrying out the door.

My truck started up with a growl and and I peel out of the driveway. I make it across town in less than 30 minutes. I am pulling into their driveway around the 30 minute mark and the house looks absolutely desolate and I wonder what's going on.

I the hear the reason going on the inside. I hear Rebekah's voice over the rest and then I hear the voice of Klaus.

"But Nik, Matt and I are going to China today so I wanna use the jet today."

"Rebekah I told you last week that Caroline and I were going to Paris, so it's your own fault that you have to go use the airport like a human."

I heard the scream of Rebekah and tentatively knocked on the door. I heard all the voiced in the room stop suddenly and one set of heels can be heard in the floor walking quickly in my direction.

I see a blonde head and expect Rebekah but instead I see Caroline's curls when the door opens and immediately I see Rebekah's face brighten behind Caroline's shoulder and smile at her. I say a quick hi to Caroline and kiss her on the cheek. I see Klaus move forward a bit but Caroline sends him a glare that keeps him in his place.

I walk over to Rebekah and give her a deeper kiss on the cheek, making her blush deeply.

"Hi" I greet a little breathy, she just smiles like a teenage girl.

"Hi" she greets back, blushing like a girl.

"So where are we going this time?" I ask her.

**Rebekah POV**

I smile brightly and look at his handsome face. Well we're taking a week trip to China. Then I look over Matt's shoulder and glare at Nik and start my next sentence deliberately. "And if someone hadn't planned his vacation with his girlfriend today we would have been able to use the jet." I finish with a scowl.

Nik just glares right back and a fight is definitely in the makings. Matt then tugs my hand and I look at him. "Rebekah if we leave for China don't we wanna get going. soon.?" I then remember that I left my bags up in my room. "Oh I remember I forgot my bags upstairs. I'll go and get them." I flashed away.

**Matt POV**

I sit quietly on the couch as Klaus and Caroline sit in the corner of the room talking about their trip to Paris. It was then that the oldest Original strolled into the great room. I immediately felt on edge with him in the room and when Elijah sat down next to me on the sofa, my anxiety doubled tenfold.

I was silently wondering what was taking Rebekah so long when suddenly he turned to me. "Matt Donovan I presume?" he sticks out his hand, his intense description definitely doing his justice.

"Yeah that's right, Elijah correct?" he only nods shaking my hand firmly. We pull our hands away and Elijah looks uncomfortable. "Mr. Donovan I am gonna be very frank with you, Rebekah is my baby sister and can be quite delicate. So.." He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, "so if you hurt her I will break your spine understood?" He asks.

I merely nod simply and he gets up. "Oh and Matt I would love to never had to go through with my promise but I will do what any big brother has to do."

It was then that Rebekah comes bounding down the stairs happier than most. Elijah and I share a look and I understand him on a human level. Though he may be a vampire I see the man inside desperate to protect his baby sister.

Rebekah calls another town car and it picks us up in less than 20 minutes. We climb in and Rebekah seems almost petulant as she goes through the security checkpoint and boards the plane. She is steaming as we pull into the Chinese International airport. I see people of all ethnicities and all types of languages surrounding me and filling my ears with noiseless chatter.

Rebekah threads my fingers with hers and I can see it is not a conscious action with her. Her mind seems to be elsewhere as she rubs her thumb unconsciously over the top of my hand. We stroll through the airport and she keeps our fingers interlocked the whole way out of the airport and through the front doors where I see a well dressed Chinese man, holding a sign in elegant writing, saying 'Rebekah Mikaelson'. She pulls me in the direction of the car and we climb in and Rebekah gives directions to the man in perfect Chinese.

He starts the car and we speed through the bustling Asian city. I watch the high rises and people go by, rushing through their days.

We drive through the city and well into the countryside, finally turning into an opulent property, with an airstrip in the back. I see a small black plane and I look back at Rebekah's smug smile and know she just put up a fight with Klaus just to fight. She had a plane all along. I had to kinda smile at her petulance.

We have a full wait staff pick up our bags and drag them into the house. I explore the mansion extensively. Everything is modern with a touch of chrome to all of the appliances. I finally make it all around the house and back to where Rebekah is lounging in the kitchen with a bottle of what looks to be some of the finest alcohol on the market.

Rebekah turns toward me and gestures toward the house with the hand that isn't preoccupied with holding the bottle. "What do you think of the house?" I am kind of shocked that this is her definition of a house, it is more of a extravagant mansion, but I guess by her standards this is just any old house.

I flash my best smile and sidle towards her. "It is great." She seems to be relieved to hear that and some of the ever present tension flows out of her. She just kinda looks down into the almost now empty vodka bottle and then glances up quickly.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to explore the great city of Beijing with me?" I then again and grab her hand, interlacing our fingers tentatively.

"Sure."

Rebekah POV

He'sholdingmyhandomgomgomg! my brain screamed at me. I had no idea what to do and curse my constantly 16 year old mind. I barely register that we have walked from the house to the car waiting for us outside.

I only come to my senses when Matt pokes my side. "Bekah. I don't speak Chinese, you have to give directions to the driver."

I look at him and then what he says finally clicks into place and I smile. "It's not Chinese Matt, it's Mandarin." The embarrassed expression etched on his face makes me want to kiss it off, but that has to be saved for a later date. I had to make sure he wants me as much as I want him.

We pull into the city and the driver drops us off in the upper class part of the city. I pay him to leave us for a couple of hours and do as he pleases. We wander around this huge city, the bodies pumping gallons and gallons of blood, their tiny, insignificant human lives going totally unaffected by us, it was beautiful.

I then turn to see Matt and see one of the most beautiful things I had seen in a thousand years of living. Matt has his head tilted upwards, baring his white column of a throat upwards...I'm getting off track. His head is tilted upwards looking up at the tall buildings, many stories high.

His mouth is open in a small 'o' shape at the simple construction of man and the fact that he has seen nothing higher than the apartment buildings in that rinky-dink hometown of his. He then looks at me and I grab his hand to pull him along 'god I never want to let go' I thought. But I need to get off this thought of love before I embarrass myself and ask him if he loves me too.

I pull him along as we window shop and after about the third hour I can see him start to fall behind in the rush hour crowd of walkers. I call our car and it arrives within minutes. Matt and I clamber into the car and he looks like he could pass out from exhaustion any minute. I keep forgetting that he is human and susceptible to over-exhaustion. So when he starts to nod off on the ride home, his head happens to land on the window.

It looks not the least bit comfortable so I manoeuvre his practically unconscious body so that his head is in my lap. I let the beauty of his face sink in. I trace the curve of his jaw, the line of his nose, and those luscious lips. 'I wonder if he would wake up if I placed a kiss on them.' I think idly. We pull up into the house and that is when Matt's eyes lazily peel open and look at me for a second before his body seem to recognize the strange body position and he shoots up scooting to the other side of the car seat. The blush staining his cheeks is possibly one of the cutest things ever.

Matt POV

Man was I embarrassed to have my head in her lap. How could i even fall asleep like that? I remember falling asleep with my head on the window so how did I wake up with my head on her lap? Not like it was bad, I could get used to. Whatever I'm hungry.

I walk into the house and Rebekah is, I'm assuming already inside. I don't see her so I call out her. "Rebekah where are you?"

She comes down the stairs and my jaw drops to the floor. She is dressed in tiny little cheerleader short shorts, a zip up hoody, and her long blonde hair pulled up in a tight bun on the top of her head.

Her legs went on for miles in those shorts, the creamy skin on those thighs made me want to caress them. She walked around me and into the kitchen, and her ass encased in those tiny shorts made my teenage libido go wild.

She finally glances my way and with a knowing smirk says "would you like something to eat?"

It takes my sex crazed mind a minute to process her words but once they do I quickly avert my eyes down and away from that amazing body. It should definitely be a crime to have a body like that.

"No I'm gonna head to bed, we have to be up early tomorrow right?" her lips purse at what I assume is an unsatisfactory response and she just nods her head.

"We should be out the door by sunrise so we can catch the plane out the the airstrip."

"whoop dee do, more plane rides." I say unenthusiastically with a roll of my eyes. She tries to choke back a laugh failing miserably. I have to laugh at myself too, her musical laughter being infectious and making a smile creep it's way onto my lips.

She is lounging on the counter, eyes roaming around the room. I get up, getting ready to head to my room, brushing past her to grab a glass of water. Then as I pass by her again, I lean in close to her, hoping that I seem more romantic than creepy, it was probably the latter.

"Goodnight Rebekah." I whisper softly, my breath moving a stray piece of hair off of her face. I then softly kiss her cheek, pulling back slowly to look at her bright blue eyes. Then I walk away, hearing her almost silent squeal of girlish joy.

**A/N: Okay I know Elijah was a bit OOC but just bare with me. This will be a two part chapter so please review, follow, favorite, anything really. Part two will be out soon! -M**


End file.
